moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
A Thalassian Century
"A Thalassian Century" is a Thalassian Nationalist text published by prominent horde-skeptical Lord Entilzha Firesong, hereditary viscount of the isolated province of Ashal'Thalas. The text opposed Silvermoon's continued membership in the horde, and proposes a gradual, security-based approach, seeking to negotiate state to state mutual defense treaties, as Firesong deeply opposes the notion of Silvermoon abandoning any ally, given the feelings of many regarding humans on that matter. The work is harsh equally on both whom Firesong sees as radical Sin'dorei Lords, believing in conquest, and freedom from the horde via controlling it, as it is on the treacherous Silver Covenant, each side playing up a divide, which in Firesong's view, exists purely due to scare tactics used to prevent Quel'dorei from returning to Silvermoon, and suggests possible collusion between the Covenant and powerful forces in Silvermoon opposed to reconciliation with the Quel'dorei, which along with restoring the Ghostlands, and making use of the Amani peninsula, account for much of the "internal" work Firesong believes Quel'Thalas must do before pursuing sovereignty. Background Ashal'Thalas is a deeply conservative part of Quel'Thalas, its original isolation selected to stave off the rapid change of early Quel'Thalas. During the Troll Wars the province was brought into heavy contact with mainstream Quel'dorei culture of the time, and is distinctly Thalassian perhaps moreso than virtually anywhere else, as across the towering Thalassian Range from the Ghostlands and generally only accessibly by sea or portal. Ashal'Thalas suffered only minor damage in the scourge invasion due to its remoteness, and while Sin'dorei themed elements have been added, the capital Bal'adeni is reminiscent of the original Silvermoon, and the enclave is a mixture of blue and green eyes eyes (90% green), though all are officially registered as Sin'dorei, despite what they may call themselves at home, and have sworn loyalty to Quel'Thalas. House Firesong's bloodline dates over 11,000 years to when they were a powerful Highborne family in Vash'jir, and Entilzha, currently 366 years old, lived over three centuries in this deeply conservative environment, even moreso than the rest of Quel'Thalas. Entilzha has a unique perspective having, according to intelligence sources, infiltrated the Silver Covenant under orders from The Reliquary, likely working as a Thalassian Archaeologist and Historian to ensure that anything of historical value held by the Quel'dorei went to the Sun's Lineage Gallery on Quel'Danas, which Firesong helped found, as opposed to the Alliance Capital. Entilzha speaks little of his time among the Quel'dorei, stating only that while he'd made a few friends, the depth of hypocrisy is astounding, elves speaking of "purity" over eye color, as they dilute their bloodline, and abandon their culture and ways for human ones. This experience gives Firesong a greater sense of urgency considering the Quel'dorei than most whom believe it will happen eventually, though he believes such a reunification impossible without the removal of Aeriyth Dawnsorrow from power, and a reeling in of militant Sin'dorei factions. Synopsis "A Thalassian Century" focuses on Thalassian sovereignty, but places the virtues of being faithful allies at the top of its priority list, and calls for Quel'Thalas to quietly negotiate independent treaties with each horde member state, before formally withdrawing, not changing the tactical balance, but making Silvermoon's alliances those of equals, and freeing the Kingdom to explore more "culturally suited" alliances, such as with the Nightborne and Draenei. Entilzha expresses a fear of enactment while the undead Sylvanas Windrunner remains Warchief, though being unable to reach terms with the Undercity, or the move to sovereignty being taken as a sign of hostile intent towards the Undercity. Firesong is wary of Sylvanas, and in addition to the extensive work needed healing the Ghostlands, views the Undercity the greatest strategic challenge to the plan. For this reason, House Firesong has not mass-produced the tome, but rather a limited number of copies float around Silvermoon, and the volume is quite common in Firesong-governed Ashal'Thalas. ((TBC)) Category:Books Category:Political Movements Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:House of Firesong